


What Are You Afraid Of?

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [106]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Eventually, life has to go on, but Bruce is hesitant. Natasha helps put things in perspective.For the prompt: brucenat, Bruce goes back to teaching
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	What Are You Afraid Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

After the Snap, the world mourned. It took some time, but eventually it started to heal. Heal might be a strong word but it started to recover at the very least. Not everything went back to normal, but those who remained carried on. And that meant the reopening of schools. 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Bruce told Natasha after he got an email from an old friend about possibly teaching. 

Natasha was sitting at the table in the communal kitchen area, going through any and all news articles she could get her hands on. She wasn’t looking at Bruce but he knew she was listening.

“Then don’t,” she said, with a short shrug. 

“What?”

Natasha looked up from the holographic display in front of her and raised an eyebrow. 

“If you want to go, then go,” she said plainly. “What’s stopping you?” 

Bruce just stared at her for a moment before he scrubbed his hand down his face. 

“Nothing, I guess.” 

The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up slightly. “Then what are you afraid of?” 

Again, he just looked at her for a moment before blowing out a breath and taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her. 

“I don’t know,” he said finally, looking at her through the hologram display. 

Natasha closed the display and leaned back in her chair, studying him with that piercing gaze that made Bruce shift in his chair. 

“You’re afraid that if you go back to life as normal, you’re turning your back on everyone who isn’t here,” she said finally. 

Bruce’s mouth dropped open and he blinked at her a few times. 

“You know that, thing you do is scary sometimes.” 

Natasha chuckled softly and leaned forward. “I’m good at my job and I think I’ve known you long enough to be able to read you pretty well.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“I think you’re right,” he said and let out another long sigh. 

“I know I’m right,” she countered and pulled up her holographic display again. “So what are you going to do?”

Bruce watched her through the hologram, scratching his chin for a couple minutes before he spoke again. 

“I think I’m going to do it.” 

Natasha looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yes, but I don’t want you to be doing this all by yourself,” Bruce said, gesturing at all of the articles displayed between them. 

“Then figure out a way to do both,” Natasha said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “But you being cooped up here isn’t helping anyone. And no offense but you’re getting on my nerves, just a little.” 

She smirked and winked at him as he stared at her a little dumbfounded. 

“I say that with the utmost love and respect,” she added, not looking at Bruce. 

“Of course,” Bruce said with a chuckle. He pushed away from the table and stood, still watching Natasha study her hologram. 

He rounded the table, and bent to kiss the top of Natasha’s head. “Thank you,” he whispered and turned to leave the room but she caught him by the hand. 

“I really was joking,” she said, looking up into his eyes. 

Bruce smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. “I know. I’ll be back, I have to make a few phone calls.” 

“I’ll be here,” she promised and watched him leave the room. 


End file.
